The Perfect Crime
by awesomealison499
Summary: Detective Matthew Williams is undercover, trying to find Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert is the main suspect in the attempted murder of Feliciano Vargas. Matthew is nervous- he is supposed to befriend this man and learn what he knows about the crime. Matthew expected danger when he became a detective, but Matthew never expected Gilbert to be so handsome, or to make him feel this way.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Crime

Detective Matthew Williams checked his outfit and equipment one more time. This was his first undercover mission, and he didn't want to fuck it up. He'd finally been noticed, after four years of hard work doing countless difficult cases, and his boss had said he 'was perfect for this job.' Matthew had been waiting to hear those words for so long.

The job in question was fairly straightforward, yet certainly not to be considered easy. The task was to find one Gilbert Beilschmidt. This name on it's own was enough to make Matthew nervous, as this man was the main suspect in the attempted murder of Mr. Feliciano Vargas, so when paired with the fact that he was meant to track him down and engage him, to say the least, Matthew was scared out of his wits.

He was terrified, really. But he had no time to be terrified, that's what he kept telling himself, he had to get into character. This wasn't going to be quite as easy as he'd originally thought. The man in question looked deadly and fierce. His eyes were red; the eyes of the devil, the eyes of a killer.

Strangely, Captain Alfred Jones hadn't given him a specific character to play while undercover. His explanation was that, since it was impossible for Mr. Beilschmidt to know who he was, Matthew's basic personality and name didn't need to change. His main goal was to get information out of this man, in a casual manor.

Matthew knew what that meant, though Captain Jones never said it. He was supposed to befriend Gilbert Beilschmidt. If that was even possible. The captain had given him specific instructions to call for backup if Matthew deemed the situation unsafe. Matthew was fairly confident though. He knew he could rely on his skills, and he was armed with various tiny, but effective, weapons.

Matthew really looked like he lived in The North Side- a poor, and dangerous, section of the city. He wore a pair of fairly tight skinny jeans, with short metal chains hanging down on the sides, that had a rip right above his left ankle. Said rip looked completely natural, and not like it was meant to be there. He wore flat black sneakers, good for running, with laces that were also black. Nothing he wore looked new, and in fact was most likely about five years old, yet his clothing still gave the impression that he wanted to look at least somewhat attractive. Such was the case for everyone living in this town he supposedly came from. Apparently people there thought it important to look good, even if there were more necessary things, such as _food_, that they logically should be spending their money on.

Matthew also wore a gray jacket, that was rather large on him, and a navy tank top underneath. He didn't quite look like a delinquent, but people would assume he was from a poor neighborhood. Captain Jones had also insisted that Matthew switch his new glasses for cheaper frames.

His clothes had come from a thrift shop on the east side of town. He was meant to look somewhat innocent, for a person from The North Side, but not completely so. No one who lived in the poor sections of town was naive, at least. They had to be able to hold their own in a fight too. It was a sad truth, but it did make Matthew a great candidate for this undercover mission, as Captain Jones had said. He was young and shy looking, but despite that Matthew could kick ass in a fight. He even excelled at close range fights rather than long, which fit his character nicely. Said character was not part of a gang, and instead was operating on his own and merely trying to stay alive, so slight shyness in his appearance was good. Matthew didn't want to look like a total hard ass and give the wrong impression.

Matthew looked over the case file he had been given one last time before departing. Gilbert was last seen eighteen hours ago in a bar in The North Side, which was why Matthew's character lived there, but he could have already been long gone. Matthew would have to get there quickly.

Matthew placed his tiny microphone in his ear- the final touch to the equipment he had hidden. This way he could call Captain Jones if necessary, and the Captain could track him. Matthew took a deep breath. It was time to start searching for his target. He hoped the police were wrong about Gilbert being the one to attempt Mr. Vargas' murder. If he was the culprit, then Matthew was soon to be friends with a murderer. If he could pull it off that is.

Matthew looked up slightly nervously at the sign as he entered the bar: The Eagle's Nest. It was a rather strange name for a bar in Matthew's mind, but it could have some hidden meaning that Matthew was unaware of. He shook his head quickly and made sure to compose his facial expression before entering the bar. He had to make sure he didn't looked nervous in situations such as these from now on. People who had really lived in The North Side all their lives would never be apprehensive to walk into a bar.

Remembering how to act while looking natural was quite a feat for Matthew, but he managed to stroll into the Eagle's Nest without issue. There were few people in the bar, and Matthew wondered why Gilbert would be in this little pub. There was an extremely large man in one corner who looked up upon Matthew's entry. He looked like he belonged to the motorcycle that Matthew had seen parked outside. There were also a four guys hanging out in one corner who were knocking back beers at an incredibly fast rate.

Matthew once again marveled at the Captain's outfit choice for his undercover mission. The men's outfits were incredibly similar to his in style. They had jackets and jeans like his, perhaps slightly tighter jeans if that was even possible, and one of them had a long necklace hanging down from his neck. Matthew decided it was unwise to stare, so he instead walked up to the counter.

There was a woman at the counter who seemed to be sizing him up. She had on a blue tube top that showed her belly button piercing, a silver heart, and extremely long, manicured nails. She was obviously trying very hard to look attractive. Matthew couldn't figure out why she was working at an empty bar like this if she wanted people to notice her beauty. Everything about this place seemed strange and foreign.

"What is that you want today, cutie?" Matthew was startled at this. _Why isn't she talking like that to one of those guys over there?_ Matthew thought in reference to the four men in the corner of the pub. They seemed like they would be more of this woman's type. In spite of these thoughts, Matthew answered flawlessly. He didn't want to blow his cover already.

"I'll take a beer." Though his voice was soft, he knew he hadn't exposed himself. The woman didn't flinch or stare at him, and neither did anyone else in the bar. Matthew had noticed that every other person there was drinking a beer. He thought he should order one as well so he didn't seem conspicuous.

"Sure, Baby," the woman said before turning around to fill a mug. Her skirt was incredibly short.

"Thanks." He wasn't yet familiar with the slang that people in the area used, so Matthew thought it wise to keep his talking to a minimum. After a moment's thought though, Matthew decided to ask the woman about Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Say, has anyone named Gilbert come in here lately?"

The woman bit one of her talon-like nails, seeming to think about the question. Then her eyes brightened and she smiled slightly. "Yeah, I think so. Albino guy? Crazy red eyes?"

"That's him." Matthew leaned back and attempted to smirk seductively. He knew, however, it most likely looked more like a shy smile, but he couldn't stop now. Matthew continued in an even voice which was becoming increasingly hard to keep up. "Have any idea where he could have gone?" Matthew leaned forward again and rested his chin on his right hand. "Its very important."

The woman smiled and placed Matthew's beer down in front of him. "Said he would be back today. I haven't seen him yet though."

Matthew grabbed the beer and slid off the bar stool he had been sitting on. "Thanks, Babe," he said with a smile. He then turned around quickly. He didn't want the woman to see the blush creeping onto his face. He didn't know if he could do this job. What if he couldn't keep from exposing himself? What if someone discovered his true identity?

Matthew took a large gulp of the beer as he sat down at one of the tables. He couldn't give up- he had only just begun. _It has to get easier, right?_ He thought. Somehow Matthew didn't quite believe it. It was no matter though. If Gilbert was going to be visiting this bar today, Matthew would stay and wait for him. At least as long as he could without either raising suspicion, or having to flirt with the girl at the bar again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so sorry this chapter is kinda crappy, but this is my first fanfic so... BTW this is supposed to be set in the near future, so there shouldn't be anything majorly different from how it is now (like the names of countries and big stuff like that). There are some differences though, like the weapons being more high tech (and technology in general). Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (oops i forgot that in the last chapter NO ONE SUE ME!)**

* * *

Matthew was awoken by someone shoving him roughly out of his seat. He landed hard on the floor of the bar. It was surprisingly clean for a place in The North Side. He looked up quickly and saw a huge man standing above him. The man had an ugly sneer on his face, and he seemed extremely angry. Matthew was terrified, and he couldn't imagine what he had done to make this bear-like man mad.

Then suddenly Matthew recognized him. He had a faint memory of this man sitting in court, watching while his wife was put on trial. Matthew himself had made the arrest. This man must remember him as well.

"Hey, kid! You're the one who arrested my wife! I knew I'd find you someday, bitch." The man's voice was deep and gruff, and it sounded as though he had been smoking for quite a few years. Matthew took a moment to access the situation he was in, just like he had been trained to in the police academy. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until he was so rudely awoken, so he was disoriented.

The man was leering at him from quite a height. He was even larger than the man who had been sitting in the corner earlier, and two times as scary. He had a tattoo of a coiled silver snake, which Matthew found rather cliche, on his exposed right shoulder. He wore a leather vest and a pair of black pants. His shoes were large black boots. Matthew glanced out the window of the bar, and he saw that it was still light outside. He deemed it to be about 5 in the afternoon.

Matthew rose to a crouch, and then leapt out of the way, just in time to avoid the chair that the man threw at him. The man then punched at Matthew's head, but he easily ducked out of the way. He saw that they were the only two people in the bar, save for the bartender who was the same as before, and quickly cast aside the idea of getting any help. He could handle this on his own.

Matthew ran to his left as the large man threw another punch at him, and then he leapt the bar. The bartender let out a startled gasp as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and smashed it on the counter. This provided him with a suitable weapon for the time being. He took another bottle too, just in case.

Matthew knew it would be much quicker, and safer, to use his gun for a weapon. However, the gun was far too high tech for someone who lived in The North Side to own. It was small and thin, and it had deadly accuracy. Its size was such that it could be concealed invisibly in a pocket on the inside of Matthew's coat. Said pocket was on the hem at the bottom of the jacket. It was heavily padded so that not a trace of the gun could be seen, and it was also unlikely to be felt.

_No_, Matthew thought. _I can't use it and blow my cover already. It's only my first day on this mission! _Though there weren't many people in the bar, someone was sure to hear a shot. He didn't want rumors being spread: a young man with an expensive gun in The North Side. At best it would sound unbelievable to those who heard it.

Instead, Matthew leapt forward onto the counter, holding his makeshift weapons in front of him. The man, Matthew now remembered his last name to be Smith, advanced on him menacingly. Matthew jumped onto the top of a table to his left, narrowly avoiding another punch from his attacker.

Smith laughed. "What? You gonna fight me kid?" After Matthew ducked the next punch, he saw an opportunity. He stabbed the broken bottle upwards into the underside of the man's arm. He then quickly jumped away onto another table behind him and to his right. Smith decided that it was better to stay farther away from Matthew, and he began to throw chairs again. Projectiles _were_ something Matthew struggled with.

Matthew was able to dodge a few chairs before one hit his shoulder hard and knocked him from the table he was perched on. He managed to catch himself so that his entire body didn't hit the floor, but it still cost him a few seconds. This gave Smith enough time to advance again, seemingly abandoning his chairs. Numerous strategies flashed through Matthew's mind, and he tried to gauge his opponent.

_Too large to be terribly fast. Much stronger than me. Smirk. That means he's cocky. He didn't expect me to fight back in the first place._ Matthew, strategy in mind, waited for the large man to be directly over him.

"Not so tough now, are you, you little bastard?" The man roared down at Matthew. Suddenly Matthew jumped as high as he could, putting him level with Smith's face, and brought his hand back to smash the previously intact bottle across it. Some of the glass got stuck in Smith's face, and alcohol sloshed everywhere. The man fell to the ground, stunned. Matthew landed softly on the floor, dropping the two jagged, broken bottles directly after.

"Perhaps I'm tougher than you thought," Matthew said softly. Smith turned his head to look up at Matthew groggily. Matthew hoped he was no longer able to fight after that blow. Matthew watched him for signs of alertness. At this point he seemed only able to manage small movement. Matthew smirked slightly at a job well done. He had done it without his gun.

Matthew was startled by the door to the Eagle's Nest slamming opened, jarring the wall beside it, and he looked up from Smith in surprise. Matthew gasped. Before him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He felt a blush begin to creep onto his face, and time was suspended for a moment.

The man had silvery-white hair and smooth porcelain skin. He wore a pewter, collared shirt, with the top two buttons undone, beneath a black jacket. His pants were black, as well as his combat boots, and fit him perfectly. They came to rest right where his legs connected with his hips, held in place by a thick belt, and were tight enough to show off his muscular legs. The most striking thing about him was his eyes. They were not only an extremely rich color of red, but seemed to reflect his emotions and personality.

This was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was dangerous. He was possibly a murderer. He was Matthew's target. But more than anything, he was beautiful. For a moment, Matthew felt as though he couldn't breathe.

Then Matthew's breath was truly taken away. Smith took Matthew's distraction to his advantage. Avoiding distraction was the first thing they had perfected in police school, and Matthew had succumbed to it. Smith brought up his foot to catch Matthew in the stomach, his aim perfect. It was enough to send Matthew flying into a table five feet away. Matthew felt his head hit the table leg, and he started to black out. The breath was knocked out of him, and though he struggled he couldn't get it back.

Through his spotty vision he thought he saw Gilbert walk across the bar towards Smith.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Piece of shit!" Matthew couldn't be sure, but this is what he thought he heard a thick German accent say before he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For anyone who was waiting for this I apologize that I'm like a week late, but I had a lot of homework so... Well that's my only excuse I was also really lazy. Anyway this chapter is extra long and I hope you like it! Thank you guys so much for reading this it makes me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, but if I did... ;) NOW ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Matthew stared at the strange, crimson orbs in front of him. His vision was still fuzzy, and he couldn't quite identify them. He was positive they weren't lights, though the color and intensity didn't really remind him of anything else. They seemed to know something that Matthew didn't, another feeling he couldn't quite understand. Then his eyes widened in realization behind his glasses. The twin objects, only two feet from his face, were eyes. These were the eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Startled, Matthew sat up quickly in an attempt to move farther from Gilbert. However, he didn't realize that Gilbert was directly above him, and only succeeded in smacking his forehead into Gilbert's. After landing on something softer than he was expecting, certainly not the floor, his vision cleared enough for him to take in his surroundings.

Matthew was still in the Eagle's Nest, and aside from Gilbert he was the only conscious one in the building. The man who had assaulted him earlier lay a few feet away, his face covered in blood that couldn't have only come from Matthew's attack, and the woman tending the bar was propped up in a seat nearby, knocked out but unharmed. The most noticeable thing however was the German man above Matthew.

Matthew blushed as he realized that he was laying on the floor with his head resting on Gilbert's thighs. He was leaning over Matthew slightly and rubbing his forehead.

"Watch it kid!" Gilbert smiled somewhat mischievously. "I just saved your ass and that's how you thank me?" Matthew blushed more at this, but he quickly reprimanded himself. He couldn't let himself get worked up over some random man he had just met, especially one he was essentially betraying if he did manage to befriend him. Plus, for all Matthew knew Gilbert could be homophobic, and if Matthew was to learn about him he didn't want to scare him off.

He somehow managed to control his blush, and chocked out a response. "S-sorry. D-did I hurt you?"

"Hell no! I'm way too awesome to be hurt!" He grinned at his own self proclaimed 'awesomeness' and let out a small laugh. "That guy on the other hand," he indicated Smith, "he got what's coming to him." Gilbert laughed again, this time louder. He had a very strange and unique laugh sounding like 'kesese.' Matthew liked it.

He looked at the bar tender questioningly. She was still sleeping peacefully in the chair as though nothing had happened. "Oh her?" Gilbert saw Matthew's questioning glance. "She passed out after things got really nasty. Thought it would be rude to leave her lying on the floor like that." Matthew accepted the explanation, and he realized that he probably _would_ have left her lying on the floor.

Matthew looked around for a few moments, then remembered his position on Gilbert's lap. He quickly, if not somewhat awkwardly, pulled himself up so that he was sitting facing Gilbert, also with his legs tucked underneath him. They were still sitting very close together though, and it made Matthew unexplainably uncomfortable. He stiffly offered his hand to Gilbert for a hand shake and cleared his throat. Introducing himself was the only thing he could think of doing.

"Hi, I-I'm Matthew." Gilbert looked at his hand for a moment before taking it as though he were contemplating whether to trust Matthew or not.

"And I am the awesome Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He smiled, as though his moment of hesitation hadn't actually happened, and stood up. "We should probably go before they wake up. Don't want to talk to either of them personally."

Matthew thought he should say something, but he was at a loss for words. Instead he just watched as Gilbert walked behind the bar and grabbed a beer. Matthew realized he wasn't wearing his jacket, and grew suddenly nervous. It contained most of his hidden weapons, and, aside from worrying about whether any of them had been exposed, he felt rather unsafe without it.

Matthew was knocked from his thoughts by his jacket hitting him in the face. The culprit was obviously Gilbert, and Matthew hastily caught the jacket. He tried not to wonder why Gilbert had taken it off in the first place. "Thanks..." Matthew said quietly. It seemed like Gilbert could read his mind. He quickly pulled the jacket back on, feeling much more secure with his gun within reach.

After a few seconds of silence, Gilbert started talking again. It seemed as though he didn't like quiet very much. "So Matthew, why did this guy attack you?"

Matthew palled at this. Between the fight and being knocked out, Matthew hadn't had time to think of an excuse. "I-I'm not s-sure." Matthew slapped himself mentally. _That wasn't _even_ an excuse!_ He thought desperately. "He m-must have been really high... or something." Matthew assumed, gratefully, that Smith hadn't said anything that would alert Gilbert to Matthew's position on the force.

"Hey, so are half the people around here!" He laughed at his joke loudly. Somehow the fact that it was actually true made it more humorous. Matthew smiled slightly.

Gilbert started to walk out of the bar, and Matthew panicked. _Should I follow him?_ He thought frantically for a way to go with Gilbert without seeming suspicious. He didn't want to give himself away, that much was obvious, but he couldn't think of a way to ask without Gilbert wondering why. When he reached the door, and realized Matthew wasn't following him, Gilbert looked back at Matthew and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?"

Matthew blinked. "Yes," he said quietly and pulled himself from the floor. He was grateful that so far Gilbert had been making things easy for him. He seemed to accept Matthew's answers, even though they were vague. He quickly caught up to Gilbert at the door. "W-where exactly are we going?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew from the corners of his eyes for a few seconds before answering, and Matthew thought his heart might stop at any moment. He failed miserably at trying not to blush, then pretended to be interested in something across the street so he wouldn't have to look at Gilbert. _Those eyes. _Aside from being such a wonderfully strange color, Matthew thought they were the perfect shape for Gilbert's face.

Gilbert smiled widely, showing off his perfect teeth, and Matthew was compelled to look back at him again. Nothing across the street was quite so interesting as Gilbert Beilschmidt after all. "I'm gonna take you to my favorite place for lunch. You look like you need it." Matthew ignored Gilbert's comment on his skinniness, and instead was taken aback.

"Why? I g-got you in a fight."

"You can thank the awesome me for saving you by giving me some company. Hell, you're a lot better than the slutty bartenders and thugs I usually meet!" Matthew wasn't really sure if that was a complement or an insult.

"Uh, thank you?" Gilbert just laughed again. They continued in silence for a while, walking straight for a few blocks, before Gilbert turned down an alley.

"This is a short cut. Try to keep up," Gilbert said briefly before starting off again. His pace was closer to a run than a walk now. This confused Matthew for a moment before he saw Gilbert jump up and grab onto a fire escape. Realizing he was just getting a running start, Matthew watched as Gilbert effortlessly swung over the edge of the fire escape, landing gracefully. He landed in a crouch, which reminded Matthew, once again, of how well Gilbert's pants fit him. Gilbert then looked back and caught Matthew staring at him, who became tense as he had only just noticed this himself.

Matthew shook his head and starting running, hoping he would be able to repeat Gilbert's jump. He landed somewhat less gracefully than Gilbert had, being that it was his first time doing it, but his years of training saved him from falling embarrassingly. Judging from his mischievous smile, Gilbert seemed to take this as a challenge. He turned from Matthew and took off again, running up the fire escape and leaping onto the roof of the building it was attached to.

Matthew struggled to keep up with Gilbert, still tired from the fight. His head pounded from where it had hit the table he was thrown into. Honestly if Gilbert hadn't walked in at that moment Matthew would have won that fight. He was still glad that Gilbert had decided to save him though, even if it was somewhat his fault in the first place. _I shouldn't have let myself get distracted,_ Matthew thought to himself.

As Matthew followed Gilbert in a dangerous jump from one roof to another he thought, _But if I didn't, would I have been able to engage him, or would he have just walked away._ That seemed very likely to Matthew.

Gilbert didn't seem at all worried about someone seeing them on the roof of a building and yelling at them. In fact, he seemed to be daring people to call the cops. In a wealthy neighborhood, someone would be quick to call with complaints of 'delinquents disrespecting their property.' One time Matthew himself, after seeing someone suspicious in his yard, had pulled his gun on them. Matthew concluded that the North Side must function differently. It wasn't exactly high society after all.

Gilbert began to slow down, after leading Matthew through numerous life threatening jumps, and stopped at the edge of the roof they were on. He turned to look at Matthew who was holding his head and looking at the ground. It was awfully far away.

"This is the fun part! Watch what the awesome me does, and don't be stupid and try something else." Gilbert didn't seem to care that Matthew's head hurt at all. He turned and lowered himself down so that he was hanging from the edge of the roof about three stories above ground. There was another, slightly taller building very close to the one where Matthew and Gilbert stood.

Gilbert pushed off from the side of the first one and jumped to the taller one. He twisted in the air and managed to grab onto a window ledge a few feet down. There was another fire escape outside the next window about ten feet below the one Gilbert was holding onto. Matthew though that Gilbert must have done this many times before. There was a few cracks in the building that made good handholds, and Gilbert knew exactly where they were. Matthew watched carefully as Gilbert made his way down the side of the building using the handholds for a few feet, and then dropped onto the fire escape. He looked up at Matthew expectantly, seeming to hope that Matthew would chicken out. Matthew couldn't help feeling like it was some kind of test.

Matthew didn't even pause before lowering himself down and making the jump to the window ledge on the other building. Even if this wasn't a test, Matthew didn't want to appear scared. He hung there for a few moments, making sure he located all the proper handholds, then began to climb down the side of the building. He did well at first, but then about halfway down he couldn't find a place to put his foot. He searched desperately because his hands were starting to slip, but he still couldn't seem to locate a place.

"Oh shit," left his mouth before he fell. He was in the air for a few seconds before landing on top of Gilbert. He ended up lying on his back across Gilbert's stomach. The wind was knocked out of him, and his headache was pounding at full force. Gilbert groaned loudly. After he caught his breath, Matthew put his hand down to push himself up. He realized much too late he had put his hand on Gilbert's chest. Matthew gasped, partially from embarrassment and partially from awe at Gilbert's muscles. After letting it rest there for a second, he pulled his hand away quickly as though he'd been burned.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Matthew managed to choke out, a blush raging across his cheeks.

"It's been my experience that people like you generally don't try to feel up strangers, but hell, whatever floats your boat Matthew!" Gilbert was clearly very amused. Matthew tried to hide his flushing face in his jacket, and wondered what Gilbert meant by 'people like him.' Gilbert started walking down the fire escape and called out over his shoulder, "Come on! We're almost there." He seemed totally unaffected by what just happened.

_What did I just do? _Matthew was in a state of shock, but he got to his feet anyway and followed Gilbert down the fire escape. They walked down the alley a little ways before stopping outside another bar.

Gilbert turned towards Matthew and smiled. "Here we are. It's a little rough in there, and the people are fucked up, so be careful." After a moments thought Gilbert added, "And stop blushing like that, kid. Someone might hit you!"This only made Matthew blush more, and Gilbert laughed loudly. _He seems to be enjoying himself._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEy guys, so if you're still reading this... THANKS! I want to say thank you again to QuirkyRevelations for the idea at the end of the chapter. You are awesome! I appreciate the reviews, and i hope i don't disappoint you with this chapter. I really have no excuse for taking so long this time so ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Matthew was hesitant to enter the bar Gilbert had led him to. He had found The Eagle's Nest somewhat unnerving, but this place was frightening on a whole other level. The sign outside had almost fallen off completely, and the paint on the walls was crumbling. It was so dirty that Matthew couldn't tell what color the paint had been, and he feared he might contract a disease just standing near it. The sign dubbed the place Amelie. Or, at least, Matthew thought it did. It was very hard to read the writing, and that seemed like a strange name for a bar to him. What was worse was that Matthew could hear the people inside talking and laughing extremely loudly, and he couldn't help but feel that a fight may break out at any moment.

"Don't worry, it's only a little worse than it looks." Gilbert looked very amused when Matthew gasped at this, which Matthew didn't appreciate.

"Why did you bring me here then?" Matthew said under his breath nervously, but Gilbert heard him despite his low volume and laughed.

"Because, Mattie, I love this place." Matthew looked down at the ground for a second before registering the nickname Gilbert had called him. He felt his face begin to flush so he looked at the disturbing wall to drown his thoughts.

Gilbert saw, and misinterpreted, his hesitation and grabbed his arm. He pulled Matthew through the rotting door. "Come on! The food is good, trust me. You can't not trust the awesome, can you?"

Matthew's blush worsened at the sudden contact, but that became the least of his concerns once he saw the inside of the bar. It was filled with an assortment of people that Matthew had no desire to come in contact with. There were all manner of sluts, from both genders, as well as numerous bikers and other imposing people who seemed to be out for Matthew's blood. One man on the corner was dressed as a pirate and was clearly crazy.

It was actually surprisingly clean considering the outside, but it still wasn't nearly as sanitary as what Matthew was used to. Matthew tried to shut off these sort of thoughts though. If he acted too disgusted that might give him away. If he really had lived on The North Side his whole life, this bar would actually be considered fine dining. _Maybe that's why he brought me here._ Matthew thought.

Somehow Gilbert didn't seem to be from The North Side though. Matthew didn't know why, but something about Gilbert made Matthew think he was from a slightly wealthier but no less violent neighborhood. _Maybe it's the way he dresses. His clothes don't quite fit with what people normally would wear around here. _Gilbert's clothes were nicer than Matthew's and in a very different style. He certainly was mysterious though, and Matthew was anxious to be gain his trust and begin to get information from him.

Gilbert stepped forward into the bar, bringing Matthew with him as he still held onto his arm, and Matthew began to survey his surroundings. It was something police officers were trained to do, and it was somewhat subconscious. The voice in his head spoke at a fast pace. _Two doors. One directly behind me, and one on the far left side of the bar in relation to my current position. Distance approximately thirty feet._ The bar was rather large, and, Matthew noticed, hard to escape if a fight broke out due to the small door of which there were few. It seemed to Matthew as though the people would enjoy a fight though, judging from their appearance and demeanor.

_People in distinct groups. Bikers and thugs in the middle (and near the action?). Sluts near the bar and on the outside of the bikers' area. Some possible gang members, thieves, and delinquents on the edges (some of them dressed like me). Two dangerous looking men at a table next to the other door._ The man dressed as a pirate was also along the edge, and though no one was near him he held a conversation with the air. No matter what type of person, however, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

"Come on, Mattie! Let's get a table." Gilbert started off towards a table a few rows in from the wall, somewhere between the bikers and the gang members. Matthew became suddenly aware of Gilbert's hold on his arm and blushed slightly. Soon he was sitting a chair across from Gilbert, trying not to stare at his strange and amazing eyes. He began playing with the chains on his pants absentmindedly before Gilbert spoke up.

"I'm gonna go get a waitress, sorry you have to find 'em and tell them where you're sitting and shit, you look at the menu, okay?" Matthew nodded and noticed that there were four menus, being that there were four seats, at the table. He picked one up and began to look through it appraisingly.

Matthew decided that Amelie was more of a pub than a bar being that it had substantial meals. The food actually did look good, if Matthew could ignore the possible health violations that may occur in making it, and he decided to get some chicken wings and fries. It seemed like something that his boss, Captain Jones, might eat, but Matthew thought it was the healthiest thing he could get at this place. He didn't trust the lettuce to be properly washed, so he ruled out a salad almost immediately.

A few minutes later Gilbert returned with a waitress. She was very similar in appearance to the bartender at The Eagle's Nest- at least regarding clothing. She had very long nails, and her pants were extremely short. Matthew didn't think he would find her attractive even if he _wasn't_ gay.

"Are you ready to order?" she said as she pulled a notebook and a pen out of her back pocket. Matthew was just beginning to wonder how pockets even _fit_ on shorts like that, when Gilbert started speaking loudly.

"Yeah, get me a steak and a baked potato. And whatever Mattie's having." Gilbert smiled at him as though asking if he was ready to order. Matthew told the waitress his order in an extremely nervous and halting manner. She merely nodded and chewed her gum loudly, apparently uninterested.

As she turned around and walked away, Gilbert looked at her and whistled. He then seemed to get distracted, and, after a quick look around the pub, Gilbert turned back to Matthew. "We should go play darts!"

"Darts?" Matthew inquired. He followed Gilbert's line of sight to the darts board hanging on the wall nearby. There were relatively few people near it, and the ones that were there were quiet and withdrawn. Matthew nodded, not a fan of the crowds of people that were populating the other areas of Amelie.

Gilbert started off towards the dart board, and Matthew followed behind. They passed by a man who sneered at them menacingly, and Matthew quickened his pace.

"Any good?" Gilbert asked with a smirk as he retrieved the darts that were in a container attached to the wall next to the board, and Matthew did his best not to ridicule the cheap setup. _Remember, this would be a luxury if I really lived here._ Matthew found himself telling himself that often. _Maybe I'm too prissy for this job._

Matthew took one of the darts from Gilbert and took aim. The dart hit the outer bullseye, and Matthew smiled. "I guess you could say I'm good. How about you Gilbert?" Gilbert's red eyes sparkled at the challenge, and he struck the board with another dart. It landed directly above Matthew's- as close to being in the same spot as possible.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." He strolled over to the board and pulled the two darts free. "Just one game. None of that 'best out of three' shit." Matthew nodded, excited for the competition. Gilbert continued, "You can go first since you're probably still recovering from that headache." He smirked, and Matthew could tell that he expected to win easily. Matthew's opponents, regardless of the type of fight, often seemed to think this. At first he resented it, but Matthew came to realize that it actually worked in his favor.

"All right," Matthew agreed with a smile. "I'm not gonna go easy on you, eh." Gilbert rolled his eyes at this, and Matthew smiled slightly. Though Matthew had always been better at close range fighting than using projectiles, he was confident he could beat Gilbert. He was not foolish enough, however, to think that it would be easy. _It's going to be a close_ game. He thought.

Gilbert threw his first dart and it just barely missed the outer bullseye. Instead, it landed on one of the single spaces worth eighteen points. "Damn it! I missed!" Matthew chuckled slightly, and he stepped forward to make his throw. It hit the triple point place on the twenty point section of the dart board. Matthew mentally applauded himself and laughed as Gilbert spoke.

"I was just warming up!" Gilbert stared at the board for a few seconds as though he were trying to telepathically ask it to help him score, and then he made a show of stretching dramatically. Matthew laughed. After an unnecessarily long time, Gilbert threw the dart at the board, getting a perfect bullseye. "Hell yeah! I know. I'm awesome." Gilbert grinned widely and Matthew clapped somewhat sarcastically.

"Nice shot." Matthew's second dart hit the double point section of the number eighteen. "Too bad for you I'm winning."

"Hey that's a low blow! You're not winning by much anyway," Gilbert said in a sulky voice. Gilbert and Matthew were closely matched, and multiple times Matthew would pull into the lead only for Gilbert to pass him.

Matthew only needed fifty more points to win. He took a deep breath, and tried to focus himself. He had thrown enough of the darts to get used to their weight, and he tried to figure out the perfect height at which to throw it so that it would hit the bullseye. He moved his head so that it was behind the dart, and moved his hand up slightly so that he was sure that the dart would hit its mark. He exhaled slowly and pulled his hand back for the throw.

"MATTIE!" Gilbert yelled at the top of his lungs. Matthew gasped and fell forward slightly. His dart hit the wall below the target, about a foot and a half lower than where Matthew was aiming.

"Gilbert! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mathew managed to gasp while trying to catch his breath.

Gilbert laughed loudly, also unable to catch his breath. He stepped in front of Matthew and easily made the last twenty points he needed to win. "Looks like Mattie couldn't handle my awesome! Of course," Gilbert said half to himself. "No one can!" He smirked off into the distance, his face shinning with confidence in the pub's dim light.

"That's not fair!" Matthew exclaimed. "Not only did you distract me, you almost killed me."

Gilbert's handsome face was alight with amusement. "What did I say about no best out of three shit? Tell you what. I'll buy you a beer!"

"B-b-but that's-"

"You know Mattie, you're cute when you stutter." Matthew's face turned a startling red color, and Gilbert turned around to rush back to their table. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder. "The foods probably ready anyway." _What did I get myself into? Maybe it would have been better for me never to have been noticed by the Captain at all._

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'm really sorry if I got the rules of dart wrong, and for the OOC-ness. Did anyone imagine the pirate guy as Arthur? XD I just got bored so... TBC**


End file.
